


Say Please

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Blowjobs [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard begs for what he wants.





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, sorry these have been so short lately. I've had a lot going on this week, but I promise I'll have something longer up soon. I'm really trying to stick with posting every day, so I try to write something every day, even if it's short. I hope you guys are still enjoying these :)

“Tell me how much you want it.”

“Please, I want it so bad,” Gerard whined, looking up at the other man with big, innocent eyes, too sweet for the words leaving his mouth. “Please can I have your cock, Daddy?”

Frank carded a hand through Gerard’s hair. “Yeah, angel. Such a good boy, of course you can.”

Gerard smiled sweetly. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re always so good for me, baby. Now go ahead; show Daddy what that pretty mouth of yours can do.”


End file.
